my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Three
{| Chapter Three The first day Katsuko had watched All Might teach a class was also the day she learned about Izuku Midoriya, the successor of All Might. From what she gathered, no one else knew what was going on, and that seemed a lot better than them all knowing. It also seemed as if the bond between Izuku and All Might was unbreakable. She envied that bond, a bond between a father figure and boy. She never had that father figure so she envied Midoriya, but it made no difference anymore. After she had gotten accustomed to all the children and they had gotten used to her, the class felt like a second family, except Bakugou. He didn't seem very glad that she was there, but even despite being told he was always like that, she felt as if she had done something to earn his hatred and slipped back into her silent nature. None of which went unnoticed by All Might, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. Today's lesson. The Battle Trial was an interesting way to practice fighting, but Japan wasn't as evil ridden as America is so she supposed the best way of practicing was this. Though, she was rather surprised about the fact that All Might had put Bakugou and Midoriya on opposite teams of one another. It was clear that Bakugou hated Midoriya with a seething passion so why would he put them in a fight together? "All Might? May I ask you a question?" She tugged on the cape of his costume, the closest thing to her that was within reach. She waited a moment before continuing. "Bakugou clearly hates Midoriya so why put them together? There's a distinct power difference between the two that leans in Bakugou's favor. So, why do it?" He laughed, his laughter echoing in the room they were in. "I didn't put them that way on purpose. It was a drawing that had put the two of them together." He gestured towards the screen. "While I can't say Young Midoriya is weak, I can't say he is strong either. He shows promise and so does Young Bakugou. Putting them together might prove useful in the future." "Oh, I see." She flushed out of embarrassment. "Bakugou seems reckless to me. His attitude is not that of a hero, it's that of a boy who was born in his rebellious phase. Do you really see promise in him?" "He has the drive to become the hero he wants to be, his attitude is not that of a hero, yes, but he will learn." All Might nodded, staring at the screens before him. Katsuko looked between him and the screen. "You have a lot of faith in your students, All Might. Even though they're just kids. I don't understand how you can be so faithful in them." She looked down, taking notes in her notebook, circling the words 'be faithful in your students'. "Haha, what can I say? Sometimes, neither do I... but, I guess some things go unexplained." He eyed her notes, "I try to give myself breaks from it. Maybe you should as well?" She looked up, closing her notebook. "If I give myself a break, people will get hurt. A hero must always be at their best even if they're not. It's like pretending not to be sick even though you are." She looked at the screens, sighing softly. "You don't need to worry about me, All Might." Rubbing the back of his head, All Might smiled yet again and closed his eyes, "I suppose that's true. Though, you shouldn't be telling a hero not to worry either." She glanced at him. "It looks like you were right about Midoriya. He seems like a great kid, All Might. Reminds me of a younger version of myself. Filled with hope and determination, acting without a care in the world." She sighed as if she was content. Indeed Midoriya was a promising child, they both knew it. It was just the matter of which one believed that there would be a time where that hope diminishes with the determination, much like Katsuko's hopes and dreams.